irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius
Mobius is the planet that Sonic the hedgehog ''lives on. It is home to anthromorphic animals and creatures of all kinds. Mobius is known for it's diverse,strange,whismical landscapes. Surface Planet Mobius is full of many whimsical places,such as ''Green hill zone. ''It is like Earth,but much more zany and surreal. History Millons of years ago,before true Humans appeared. Strange emeralds rained from space onto Earth. These Emeralds were known as the Chaos emeralds and the Super emeralds. They crashed into an island that would later to be known as "Angel Island". The emeralds affected the native animals on the island,including Echidnas and birds known as "Flickys". The Emeralds caused these animals to evolve much faster then naturally intended. The first to become sentient were the Echidnas,they became a war like race that managed to domniate the planet. They became stronger and stronger,and eventually tried to take the emeralds for themselves. Unfortunately a creature of mass destruction known as "Chaos" wiped out the Echidna civilization. Choas was then sealed in the master emerald by an Echidna known as "Tikal". Tikal's conciousness was also sealed within the master emerald. The human race was then able to form with the Echidnas out of the way and Chaos gone. The human race learned from the Echidnas from their ruins. Tikal(while still sealed in the master emerald) then decided to transport Angel Island to an entirely diffirent universe,on a planet known as "Mobius",to prevent the emeralds to fall in the wrong hands. She used chaos control to transport it there. Back on Earth,creatures known as the "Choas",that also evolved due to the emeralds were left behind. They managed to thrive on Earth without the emeralds. Most of the Choas population was transported to Mobius,however. Back on Mobius,the remanining Echidna population became the guardians of the master emerald. The known last of their lineage was ''Knuckles. ''While Angel Island was on Mobius,slowly,the emeralds began to affect the fauna on Mobius,creating anthromorphic creatures like hedgehogs and foxes. Eventually the anthrmorphs formed their own civilizations and cities. Many years later,a human scientist known as ''Doctor Robotnik,''ventured to Mobius to try and conquer it. ''Doctor Robotnik ''created many bases and cities. ''Doctor Robotnik ''created many robots and machines. He used animals to power his ''Badniks. Many of his plans were thwarted by Sonic the hedgehog,Tails the fox,''and Knuckles the Echidna. Eventually,''Sonic,Knuckles,and Tails ''decided to escape to Earth with the emeralds to keep ''Dr Robotnik away from them. Eventually Sonic met anthros such as Rouge the bat ''and ''Big the cat. Soon,Dr robotnik(''Now known as ''Doctor Eggman) found out where the emeralds went and chased after Sonic. After that,it lead to the present today. Magic There seems to be many forms of magic on Mobius. Such as Dark magic or spells. Inhabitants Planet Mobius seems to be inhabitated by anthromorphic animals,Doctor Eggman's robots,and normal animals. The Inhabitants of Planet Mobius seem to be a little farther ahead of Earth's level of tech. There are many examples of advanced technology such as spaceships and robots. Chaos emeralds The Choas emeralds are strange emeralds with powerful energy. They can be used to achieve a "super form",these "super forms" only last a for a little while. It is unknown where the Choas emeralds came from,most likely they came from space. It is said that in the far ancient past, the Chaos Emeralds were used for many evil puposes. When the gods witnessed this misuse, they created the Master Emerald to control the Chaos Emeralds and balance out their power.The gods then sent the ermeralds to Earth,on the island that would soon be "Angel Island." The chaos emeralds are controlled by the Master emerald. Super emeralds With the power of the master emeralds,the chaos emeralds can transform into "Super vEmeralds. These super emeralds are much bigger then the chaos emeralds. They also allow ehanced super forms,known as "Hyper forms". Facts *Lurk is currently on this planet. *Strangely,only beings from the same universe as Mobius can absorb the chaos emeralds and achieve a "super form". *The fauna of Angel Island must've spread across Mobius,it explains why there are normal animals and Choas on Mobius. Category:Planets Category:Crossover Category:Mobius Multiverse